1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to, for example, a transistor and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to, for example, a method for manufacturing a transistor and a semiconductor device. The present invention relates to a display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, a processor, or an electronic device, for example. The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a memory device, or an electronic device. The present invention relates to a method for driving a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a storage device, or an electronic device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, transistors using oxide semiconductors (typically, In—Ga—Zn oxide) have been actively developed and are used in integrate circuits, and the like. Oxide semiconductors have been researched since early times. In 1988, there was a disclosure of a crystal In—Ga—Zn oxide that can be used for a semiconductor element (see Patent Document 1). In 1995, a transistor including an oxide semiconductor was invented, and its electrical characteristics were disclosed (see Patent Document 2).
Much attention has been focused on a semiconductor device which uses a combination of a transistor in which silicon (Si) is used for a semiconductor layer and a transistor in which an oxide semiconductor is used for a semiconductor layer (see Patent Document 3).